


two way dream

by waybackup



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F, Recreational Drug Use, amy is a big nervous mess, amy knows nothing, gigi is kinda sad, of course gigi owns business cards, pre-events of booksmart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waybackup/pseuds/waybackup
Summary: Amy never noticed the small twitch Gigi had whenever people were laughing at her. Gigi always noticed Amy.





	1. don't let your third eye stay closed, chica

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! can you tell this is my first fic lol i fucking bet you can. i love this ship and was kinda shocked there was no work for it so i did this. i do plan on continuing ! so leave feedback if possible <3 title/content attributed to the song bachelorette by björk

It was that time of year where the sun would lazily shift through the un-wiped windows of the classrooms and leave shadows cast on the pressed wood of their desks, a warmth unrequited by the mounting stresses of exam season and the thought of slow dances in the gymnasium. Last period was often a lull in the otherwise hectic allocations of the student's time due in part to Ms. Fine's emphasis on student wellbeing in such times of rising anxiety.

There seemed to be a groan that permeated every inch of the classroom upon announcing that the last twenty minutes of class would be dedicated to showcasing students' own creative work so that their teenage angst wouldn't drive them to laying face down in the Lido's parking lot, just waiting for their time to come. Of course this wasn't all bad news. They always had Gigi.  

"Eh-hem." The blonde haired girl cleared her throat as she gripped a plastic microphone in one hand. The stickers had peeled and split but Barbie's face was just as recognisable peeking through the spaces between Gigi's oddly manicured fingers as she would be in any other format. She assumed a stance only befitting for what the class were about to witness, speaking as if she was at the fucking Superbowl. "This is a piece called I'm on _fucking_ \---" There was an objection from their English teacher. "Language." 

Gigi huffed and rolled her eyes before repeating her statement with noticeably less enthusiasm. "This song is called I'm on fudging fire. Music by Jared, lyrics by me. Duh." Jared sat atop a freed spot on Fine's desk, holding the bright pink jukebox on top of his knee as he struggled to keep the short cord from ripping off through his best friend's frantic movement. The crudely drawn CD Jared had spent hours etching flames onto clicked into place as the whirr of the old player filled the room, static and jarring techno to follow.

"I am a fountain of blood in the shape of a girl! You!" She pointed to an innocent bystander, the short cord almost pulling Jared to his feet as she did this. "You're the bird on the brim! Hypnotised by the whirl..." Jared made his best splooshing sounds to accompany such a delivery, Gigi's eyes were wide as she moved with such strange grace. 

Bump. Bump. Bump. Bump. The 15 year old Barbie jukebox struggled against it's own gears, trying it's best to broadcast but skipping over itself. Gigi refused to stop with it, throwing the microphone down without regard to it smacking off of the ageing tiles of their classroom and breaking at the top. "Drink me! Make me feel---!" 

"Amazing!" Ms. Fine stood up to quell the giggles now audible from the very back of the class, not wanting the display to last any longer than it needed to.

Amy had a front row seat to perhaps the most exclusive performance in town yet she felt like collapsing into herself as a turtle would do at the sight of what should be one of the most embarrassing days in Gigi's life - but she knew the girl had no shame, not like the bundle of anxiety that she kept bubbling under her skin at all times. It didn't help that Molly took every opportunity to seem above those who even dared to step outside of the realm of what she deemed acceptable. "That was literally just Björk lyrics." 

Molly's comment prompted laughter even from the front rows leaving Amy to cower even more, only managing a small 'shut up' in response. She didn't think that Gigi's face could look anymore deadpan but she saw a small tinge of something other than the obtuse strangeness she exhibited on a daily basis. There was no way to put her finger on it, but it reminded her of being asked uncomfortable questions about her sexuality in front of large groups of people. 

"It had to be Björk..." Jared muttered, head stuck to the now broken mouthpiece toward the finish of the chord in order to shirk anybody in the group of onlookers. It had never even occurred to him to check. Ms. Fine looked as if she was about to say something when the high pitched sounds of clashing metal drowned out the amusement among the students. 

After everyone had shuffled out the blonde had mumbled something to Jared that made him leave without his companion, a feat that could only ever be achieved by her and her alone. Amy witnessed this on her way out but didn't think until their teacher passed them in the hallway. No sign of Gigi. Even in intently looking back to try and catch another glimpse of that shimmer of normal within her the redhead couldn't see the Björkist. "Hey uh---" She didn't even turn to Molly as she spoke, eyeing the door from their lockers a few feet away, trying to find the words to justify her excursion. "I left my favourite pen in there. I'll be back in a sec, kay?" 

Molly knitted her eyebrows but nodded with a warning. "It's Taco Tuesday at the Grove. Don't make me support our friends across the boarder without you!" Amy's pace grew slightly more frantic as she dodged her peers in order shuffle through the entrance again. "I'll live!" She called back.

Facing the doorframe directly showed an empty classroom but upon stepping in one could see the face of the strangest girl in school without an audience, lips curled forward in a pout as she fingered the exposed circuitry underneath the spinning plate on top. It was a rare moment she bet even Jared rarely saw. 

The sunlight seemed to cast Gigi in a halo that highlighted every straying piece of hair on her head. It was kind of pretty, actually, the way the shadows played around her face as she shook in what she believed was complete isolation. Amy leaned against the doorframe - or, at least, tried to lean against the doorframe. Instead she stumbled into the nearest surface, knocking over a tin of felt tip pens. "Shit." She whispered, falling to her knees as she gathered up all of the scattered cylinders. 

"What are you doing here?" Gigi's eyes had that familiar wildness to them now, looking down at her through stacked rows of desks.  

Amy stood with two handfuls of pens, stuffing them unevenly into the pot on the table and leaving many oddly sticking out. "Oh I, uh, forgot my pen." She quickly delved back into the pot and grabbed the one nearest to her, fumbling and almost dropping it in the process. "Yep - here it is, my ol' lucky pen."

"You write with pencil." Shit, how did she know that? Amy panicked as she fidgeted, swirling the utensil around as her mind grasped for a stable excuse. "I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed your - uh - spoken word, thing."  

There was a silent moment between the two girls. Gigi's eyes gravitated back to her broken stereo in a moment of authentic tenderness, a smile coming through as she mulled the words over. "Yeah?"

Amy approached slowly and sat herself on the desk perpendicular to hers. "Yeah. Like - it was Björk, but---"  

"Look, I was in the bathtub on Cornettos when I came up with that. I've never listened to a Be-ork, or whoever the fuck that is song in my entire life. It was an experience, dude, I _felt_ that shit. _Lived it_."  

"You were eating ice cream in the bath and that's what you came up with?" Amy didn't even think to question any other part of the story.  

"What? Oh - no, it's PCP." Gigi spoke matter-of-factly which made Amy realise she really needed to get out more. 

"Well. I liked it either way. I think --" 

"AMYYYY!" Molly's yell brought her back to reality, which was a horrible place to be after being in G's world for a few minutes.

"SHUT UP!" Gigi echoed as she slammed her hand down on the table, soon turning to instinctively rifle around in her purse to handing a small rectangular card to the girl next to her. "Don't let your third eye stay closed, chica." 

Amy ran a thumb over the textured piece of cardstock she had just been handed. The colour was a crisp eggshell with silver embossed writing, promising that Gigi was not only a pornography historian but also amazing with kids. The phone number stared at her as Gigi did - with expectation. Amy stood and admired the craftsmanship of the printing press despite shouts still coming from the hallway. Looking back past the list of qualifications she saw a softer Gigi rounded out by own folly, orbs wide but not nearly as wild, a smile tugging at the permanent line of her usual expression. 

Maybe it _was_ time to open her third eye. 


	2. drugs baby x

 "What should I start off with?" Red hair was draped over the side of her bed as she half eyed the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling behind her phone screen, most of which had lost their light up properties years prior. Amy had told a disinterested Molly about the pair's totally-not-planned run in whilst her friend was deep into a soft shell taco. It didn't appear to be a major ordeal at that point, however the idea had been playing at the forefront of Amy's thoughts since she ran a thumb over the carefully formatted business card. Amy lacked any subtlety so of course the conversation kept gravitating towards it.

"It's Gigi. You could text her a single word and she'd be like, _yo, lets get crack-a-lackin, here's an anecdote about my weird uncle. Bleeegh!_ " Molly did a really good impression, to be fair, but it wasn't at all appreciated. Especially after the ordeal earlier in the day. Amy didn't have even an inkling how she felt about it. Some portion of her was distraught, baffled even, like all the anxious vitality in her body began to plate her delicate skin enough to publicly denounce her best friend in front of a jury of her peers - but she wasn't there yet. Why did she care about protecting Gigi so much? She had enough money to fund Amy's gap year ten times over and generally her compassion ran short for individuals who could bury their sorrow in designer clothes.

"I just don't want to seem... desperate." 

"Stop talking like you want Gigi's high end cooch in your mouth. Just be like - hey! It's Amy. Let's sixty-nine."

"Ew, gross! It's not like that."

"You're taking advantage of a poor, misunderstood weirdo with a shit ton of money. Looks pretty bad dude. Might have to take some woke points off ya."

"This is serious."

"Okay, okay."

"So - the text says, hey it's Amy, smiley face or not?"

Molly screamed into a pillow out of pure frustration.

* * *

[6:27pm] hey it's amy :) A  
[10:34pm] amy whomst G  
[10:34pm] jk G  
[10:35pm] what are u doing rn G  
[10:40pm] im in bed its 10pm?? A  
[10:41pm] booooring. u wanna come do bath salts?? G  
[10:45pm] is your bathtub that big? A  
[10:46pm] u r so cute. drugs baby x G

She wasn't actually considering that, was she? Her parents would kill her if the substance abuse didn't.

[10:50pm] never done that before lol A  
[10:52pm] first time for everything ;) come over G  
[11:02pm] cant. parents are asleep. A

They weren't asleep. They were planning on watching election coverage from the UK all night. Something about being in tune with their relatives across the pond so they had something to talk about next time they visited. Her dad was already making up recipes for Jam-ery Corbyns and battered Nicola Sturgeon with chips. Serious business. It only occurred to her in that moment that soap hadn't touched her skin all day as she thought about how badly the house would smell if her dad tried to beer batter fish again. Molly had been over for hours after their weekly taco trip so there wasn't an opportunity for free time until now. Amy decidedly wanted to shower so she left her phone on silent to avoid another disappointed text from Gigi interrupting her Beyoncé singalong.

After a quick rundown of her world tour setlist Amy wrapped herself in a Wonder Woman dressing gown that she had been gifted for one of her recent Birthdays. Her phone screen was barren except from a notification from her new friend.

[11:33pm] i'll come to you then G

Amy pursed her lips at the thought of Gigi clambering through her living room with a pocket full of drugs. No, that  wasn't going to happen. Walking back to her room she absentmindedly went to respond to the text but had was interrupted by a soft crunching sound upon her return. Looking up, her eyes widened, seeing Gigi sitting in a fur coat eating Flamin' Hot Cheetos on the floor of her bedroom.

"How did you get into my room?" Amy clutched her gown even closer to her wet skin, even more aware of how it was the only piece of fabric between her and Gigi getting an eyeful.  
The blonde answered with her mouth full. "Window."  
"It's been like --" She looked down at the time stamp in disbelief. "Five minutes since you sent your last text."  
"... And? Jared drove me here." Amy pressed her body to the windowsill and sure enough, Jared's metal monstrosity was sitting outside her house. It almost distracted her long enough to ignore the clicks of Gigi's custom Zippo struggling to light up an immaculately rolled joint.  
"No, no, no - you can't smoke in here."

Gigi shrugged at this, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small childproof bottle full of an unknown substance in place of weed. The snap of the white cap caused Amy to tilt her head and observe as Gigi inhaled the fumes deep into each nostril, blood rushing to her face as soon as the cap once again reached the neck. The blonde felt herself being watched and decided to try and reassure her new _best friend_.

"They're legal, don't worry. Just give you a little head rush. Sometimes they make you like, super horny. Mostly you just wanna shit yourself."  
"Okaay." Amy felt like she was having a fever dream. Gigi seemed to drift in and out of focus as she tried to quell that nagging feeling in her stomach urging her to tell her to fuck off and leave her alone to avoid any trouble. "Can I, uh, get dressed if you're going to be here?"  
"I can get naked if you're uncomfortable."   
A dark red took over Amy's face, unlike the light pink glow Gigi was sporting from whatever the fuck she decided to put up her nose. "No - it's fine."

She sat herself on the edge of her bottom bunk, unshaven legs cautiously resting next to where Gigi had taken residence on her floor, attempting to tighten the knot she had loosely tied around herself.

"Is that your parents downstairs? The lights were on."  
"Yeah, they uh, wanted to watch the news."  
"You told me they were asleep."  
Shit.  
"I thought they were."  
"Don't lie to me, Amy." She crawled over on all fours bringing her face close to the redhead's, to such an extent that Amy could feel the warmth radiating off of her fair skin, a light trace of vanilla and nail polish remover filling her nostrils. "You're not any good at it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaannnd to be continued ;) thanks for the love on the last chapter. didn't think anyone would read it. having fun with this!


	3. what shampoo do you use?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a doozy .. origin of gigi's special box and everything !

[6:42am] wtf why has GIGI has posted a pic of you sleeping on her snapchat??? M

[6:43am] did y'all FUCK omg M

[6:50am] hello??? amy??? wake the fuck up  M

 

* * *

"Oh my fucking god. You're so late." The door to the flame clad vehicle slammed as a disgruntled blonde stepped in next to her companion. 

"Gigi, it's 5am. I was asleep." 

"What-fucking-ever. I've been awake an extra twelve hours." Jared was no good at math but he found himself counting on his fingers to see if her statement was true or not, only to have his numbers forgotten as he saw Gigi adjust his rear view mirror in order to fix the flattening locks that framed her face. 

"That's a long ass time to go without your vitamins." Jared spoke with genuine worry, fixing the mirror much to the dismay of his passenger. She crossed her arms in protest.

"I know, Jared, that's why I'm so fucking cranky. Did you bring them or not?" 

The dark hair boy simply nodded, grabbing the tin from the glove compartment of his prized possession. Gigi wasted no time bringing her precious powder to close to her once again. Hastily, she scooped a mound of the powder onto the underside of her falsified manicure, inhaling it and feeling the relief of that sweet mixed berry sensation hitting the back of her throat. Gigi used to take Flintstones vitamins until she understood that they were no longer sufficient enough for her developing body. Grown-up pills were astoundingly less fun. The origins of her fun box are less exciting than the concept itself.  

It was a Tuesday. She remembered this because everything significant tended to happen to Gigi on Tuesday. Her and Jared were trying to add some flavour to a beat after he listened a podcast talking about how using real world sounds makes your music more authentic, or whatever, so Gigi was using her small plastic pill prison like a druggy maraca in attempts to bring Jared one step closer to a track he could be proud of. After a while she noticed the sound dull and the rattle lessen. Upon further inspection found that she had blended the oblong pills in a perfect powder. Of course they took turns snorting it, because that's just what they did together, and the rest was history. 

Jared made sure that Gigi's walk of shame was a drive, radio blasting 2000s radio hits as she channelled Rebecca Black and wormed her hand along the bottom of the open window, a spastic dolphin arm set against the backdrop of sunny LA.

"Hey - what happened in there?" 

Gigi saw a smile creep up on her in real time in the wing mirror. 

 

* * *

 

Shit. Shit shit shit shit. Amy woke up to a strew of messages from Molly, each more frantic than the next, stomach dropping with every character she saw on her phone screen. The glare made her sleep deprived eyes sting but the urgency didn't allow even a second of common sense. Springing up, she looked around the bedroom, no sign of her sudden visitor. It was like she hadn't even been there. The only indication was the smallest scattering of red crumbs on her wooden floor and the lingering smell of vanilla, tender prickles on her skin where contact was made the night before.  

Of course Gigi posted about it. Why wouldn't she? Her whole life was online, every lull in her mood, every strange stain she saw on the sidewalk, every hallucinatory observation. Amy was a part of that life now. She didn't know how to cope with it as she stared at her own sleeping face on a five second timer for every single one of Gigi's contacts to see. Mouth ajar and hair scattered, a portrait of their time spent together would surely raise eyebrows from the people in her school who constantly wanted to know what lesbians did in their spare time. 

Was it a joke? There was no caption which was unusual. No dark bar of text, no pasted on gif, no filter. Usually Gigi's commentary is what she and Molly made fun of the most. Her cultivated personality versus the weirdo that barely anyone knew but Jared, a lapdog who was in the same predicament but more susceptible to sharing his true feelings. Gigi was a paradox. An open book with no words. 

The time they spent together that night didn't feel real. Perhaps it was the excess fumes coming from Gigi's coat of drug paraphernalia but the hours moulded together. It was as if Amy had dreamt the brush of faux fur against her knee and the manicure digging into her thigh as Gigi propped herself up on her knees to stare her down, calling her bluff, accusatory eyes making her heartbeat jutter pumping what little blood hadn't reached her face yet. 

Gigi had seen the way Amy shied away from confrontation. Molly was the one to assume responsibility in any circumstance out with their very own associations.The bashful redhead would move awkwardly at each burrow from her schoolmates, grin and apprehensively dismiss it. It upset her. Gigi did not know disgrace as every other person did, just the transitory aches of dejection that would come at the acknowledgment that people weren't laughing with her. The consideration was sufficient for her. She savoured being known for what she did rather than what she was.It was a rare occurrence that people talked to her like a human being. She was above it all, a comedian among a school full of pop stars.  

Gazing intently Amy in that moment she noticed more than she usually did from afar. Her infatuation had started small. One time, Gigi had Jared fish her Birthday party invitations out from the recycling bins littered up and down the hallway. Her Birthday fell on July fourth, and her party always got overshadowed by whoever the big fish was that year. No matter how much money she spent it was usually just her and Jared, maybe some kids from the drama club, and her mom if she was really unlucky. 

Amy looked on at this event with a certain sadness in her eyes. As Molly nagged, Gigi watched the gears turn just below the surface of her forehead. If Amy had the same impulses as her she was certain she would have said something kind, offering a hand to Gigi's back and a gentle 'enjoy your Birthday'. At least this is what Gigi had imagined. She clung to these small moments of silent kindness, and found her eyes drifting to Amy instead of the tree that sat outside their English room when boredom struck. There's a lot you can learn by just observing. Gigi knew this far too well. 

Amy seemed so different up close. The sun was not kind to her skin, littering it with new freckles almost daily to contrast just how pale she was. They littered the bridge of her nose and brought out the dark brown in her eyes - though, like herself, even the colours of her irises beamed with uncertainty. A greenish hue seemed to plague the light amber, combining the two in uneven strokes. Though the girl's pupil had become dilated the perimeters showed this amalgamation prominently. Gigi thought this to be strange, however, as the two were in low light and she knew for certain that Amy had not been partaking in anything illegal.

The redhead's eyes didn't stare so intensely back at Gigi's. Only brief glances before she chickened out and tried to read her expression from this close up. Her eyes were a dark brown with seemingly nothing else mixed in, the only texture provided by the hills of her cornea highlighted by the light of the small lamp a few feet away. She felt herself breathing heavier, unfit to shape an intelligible idea let alone speak. This only got worse as Gigi brought a steady hand to her face, ghosting over the teenaged blemishes on her skin, looking as though she was an inquisitive youngster. There was no way of telling if her hands were cold or if Amy's temperature had just skyrocketed. 

Gigi's hand found it's way to her hair, long nails scratching the back of the girl's head as she brought her nose in close to inhale the fresh scent of her shampoo on her damp locks. She felt Amy's breath hitch, sensing a small shake from the other as her nose broke through the strands and touched the bare skin of her neck. 

"What shampoo do you use?" Gigi considered, voice consistent and impartial, half inquisitive and half stressed for Amy's prosperity on the off chance that she didn't begin breathing right.

"I don't know." Amy breathed out, still feeling the other girl's warm breathe on her flushed skin.  

"Where's your bathroom?" The blonde pulled away but Amy could still feel a phantom touch in absence of her presence. 

"Next door on the left." 

With Gigi gone, even for a moment, Amy felt the air flood into her lungs once again. "What the fuck." Was all she could mutter to herself as she took the opportunity to feel less vulnerable, quickly pulling on the closest set of pyjamas she could find. It was the beginning to a very, very long night.


End file.
